Drone
Background Drones are the most common among the collaboration of races known as the Locust Horde, playing the role of standard infantry on the battlefield. They appear to have a muscular humanoid body and have white skin due to their underground lifestyle. They are born and bred for combat, fearless even when outnumbered. It is believed that the Locust Berserkers are the female of this race. They use the massive tunnel network under the planet's surface for troop movement and can quickly create portals almost anywhere on the surface called Emergence Holes, which they often use to surprise their enemies. Classes Drones are used in all theaters of the war and are versatile enough to fit into a variety of combat roles Standard Drone Health *Casual= 250HP *Hardcore= 550HP *Insane=650HP Weapons *Hammerburst *Lancer Assault Rifle *Boltok Pistol Description These are the most common enemies encountered on the battlefield. They are known to use the Hammerburst weapon the most, occasionally using a Boltok Pistol or a captured Lancer Assault Rifle. They use cover often and usually keep a safe distance from their foes. If they do get close, however, they will not hesitate to ambush their foe. They are among the less intelligent of the Locust Horde, rarely seeking to flank the enemy or use sophisticated battle tactics. They rely on large numbers and the element of surprise through use of Emergence Holes to defeat their enemies. Appearances These Drones are everywhere. You will become very familiar with them as your continue throughout the campaign. Gunner Health NOTE: These Drones have helmets (since they often man Troikas) and will have much greater protection against headshots, but they are easy to flank when they are using their troikas. They will dismount from their troika and fight like a normal drone should you get too close or attempt to flank them. *Casual= 250HP *Hardcore= 550HP *Insane=650HP Weapons *Hammerburst *Troika Heavy Machine Gun Description Gunners are most familiar with heavy weapons like Troika turrets. They are used when it is necessary to hold a position for an extended period of time or against massive assaults. The use of helmets to block snipers and the shield on the Troika turret make this unit hard to kill, although the limited movement of the turret makes this class susceptible to flanking maneuvers. Their helmets are also used occasionally by standard drones. Appearances They first appear when Troikas are introduced in the Fish in a Barrel chapter of Act 1. They are seen everywhere else where there is a Troika as well. Their Troikas and helmets will be very annoying in the earlier chapters, but there will be many ways to get revenge on them later on in the game (ex. Longshot and Torque Bow). Sniper Health *Casual= 75HP *Hardcore= 150HP *Insane= 150HP Weapons *Longshot Sniper Rifle Description The snipers are expert marksman who use infrared goggles to help locate their enemies. They will always wield Longshot Sniper Rifles and if left unchecked can be very deadly. These units are often used to pin down enemies until they are attacked by other soldiers and in places that offer sniper cover, such as urban environments and alleyways. The armor on this class is severely reduced in favor of mobility and marksmanship. Appearances They make their first appearances in the Act 2 chapter, Lethal Dusk. They will be seen later on in the game, but obviously won't be as common as any of the other Drone classes. Trivia *Another Drone variant was set to appear in Gears of War named the Locust Hunter. Armed with a Torque Bow, it was eventually scrapped in favor of the Grenadier, and the Torque Bow was given to the Theron Guard. category:Locust Horde Quotes {{Drone "Inferior" (After curb stomping or sniping the head off of a COG soldier this only happens in multiplayer)